hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
The Oracle/Frei
For information on the Oracle as a concept, see: The Oracle Frei is a character who appears in ''Hello Charlotte'' and ''Hello Charlotte Episode 2''. He is the form that the entity from the TV World that Charlotte Wiltshire took into her body takes after it wakes up. Personality WIP Background WIP Role in Plot Frei first appears in Day 1 after Charlotte has fallen asleep. He briefly has trouble assuming Pythia form and speaking, but quickly adapts. He tells Charlotte that despite her initial bravado she's subconsically afraid of him, so he took a masculine form, and tells Charlotte to call him Frei. He tells Charlotte that she's dreaming when she asks. He asks Charlotte why she looks sullen, and she tells him that a classmate committed suicide. He then asks her if the were friends, and then wonders why Charlotte's sad when she tells him she didn't know her. When Charlotte asks him if human empathy is suck a forgein concept, Frei then compares Scarlet to an animal, stating the concept of human empathy applies only to humans. When Charlotte asks him how he would understand sadness when all pythias where connected, he replies did se really think it was always like that, and that all Pythias gave up the egos willingly, and that he would love to talk more, but she has to wake up. After talking to Umbrella Man, Charlotte falls asleep again and meets Frei again, and tells him she doesn't feel like talking. He then offers to tell her a bedtime story, and convinces her to sit next to him after she tells him she's not comfortable around him. He then tells her about The Tale of Ink and Paper Princess and what his version of the story was. After noticing she has fallen asleep, he adresses Seth, telling him that if he's looking for answers, he won't be getting any, as Charlotte is an unreliable narrator. Frei next appears on Day 2 after Charlotte falls asleep, whereapon she finds out that Frei has converted the dreamscape into a library, and has brought her clothes. After Charlotte asks him why was there so many books, he then tells her about the mind library, that memories are stories from the past that people retelll to themselves, that once they are gone you are no longer the person you used to be and that stories are meant to be put in books, and many books make a library. Frei tells her that every memory, every feeling, every action made or considered making are in the library, although some memories are being forgotten. He tells Charlotte he selected some memories for Charlotte and Seth to read, how Charlotte met Aiden and how Charlotte met Bennett and Huxley. After Charlotte has read them, Frei tells her about the story of Hades and Persephone, comparing Persephone travelling to the Underworld for half the year to Charlotte appearing in the mind library when she's asleep, only to note that Charlotte has fallen asleep. Frei appears again during Day 6, after Charlotte is caught by the oddities when locked in the changing room. He tells Charlotte that they are in a expanding reality bubble, and he is just as confused at Charlotte as why he has manifested while Charlotte is awake. He mentions the saying "going through the looking glass" is a classic symbol for dissociating from reality, and wonders if that applies to Charlotte, although he then wonders if he's teasing Charlotte too much. He tells Charlotte he wishes there was something to read, and then asks her if she's feeling adventurous. He then follows Charlotte around the reality bubble. Later Charlotte and Frei encounter mirrors that show memories. Frei doesn't commet over the first memory, but after seeing the second memory, which is about a pythia in a library telling a security drone about the pythias and the effect the Oracle had on them, Frei notes that was who Charlotte based his apperance on, and when she asks him if what the pythia said was true, he tells her he barely any memories of before he woke up in Charlotte's mind. He tells Charlotte that is the reason she can trust him, and that he is not her enemy. After viewing the third memory, a memory of Charlotte and Felix just after they returned from the TV World, and Felix sees Charlotte decompose due to the Oracle's presence. Frei tells Charlotte that he thinks the Felix may have started distancing himself from Charlotte because he was afraid of her. Charlotte tells him that Felix isn't a coward, so he tells her that afraid was a strong word, and the reason might be that Felix isn't sure if she's Charlotte anymore, then tells her that this is all because Charlotte took pity on him, and now has to face the consequences of what she's done. Charlotte meets Frei again after falling asleep, where they play the piano together. Charlotte asks Frei why the Paper Princess let herself get covered in ink, asking if it was toxic. Frei tells her ink was toxic, and the reason she let herself get covered was love. He tells Charlotte that she doesn't understand love, as the final goal of love was loss of individuality. He goes on to tell her that love is the ultimate death of ego, and that love is to scarifice ego for two to become one. Trivia * In a university AU, Frei (along with Charlotte) would major in Estonian language and literature.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 Gallery * Visit Frei/Gallery to see the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters